


let us cling together

by grahamcockroach



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cozy, Drabble, Fanart, M/M, i just used this prompt to draw them cuddling please, the fanart is good please click on this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcockroach/pseuds/grahamcockroach
Summary: ah fuck the heater broke, i guess we gotta cuddleshort stupid drabble as an excuse to draw bad fanart
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	let us cling together

Roger woke up with moonlight in his face and shivering under the duvet. When he had gone to sleep he almost felt it was too hot, but Freddie wouldn’t let him touch the heater settings. 

It was the middle of a January night, since he had fallen asleep and frost formed on the window, the  _ interior  _ side. A violent shiver went through him as his bare foot touched the frigid wood floor as he went to check on the upright heater by the desk. 

“Hmm? Rog what’re you up to?” his boyfriend mumbled, his words blending into each other. The shift in weight on the bed must have woken Freddie up.

“It’s really f-fucking cold” he answered. “I think the heater broke,” his speculation was confirmed by the absence of the ever-present light of the heater, not coming back no matter how much he played with the switches. 

Freddie attempted to sit up, but the cold air hit him and he fell back to curl into himself, Roger going after him and shuffling back under the blanket.

“I really don’t want to look at it right now, too tired” Roger slumped back into the bed, pulling the extra blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapping it around himself. 

“You gonna share that?” Freddie said so inaudibly Roger had to strain his ears to hear him.

Roger nodded and pulled himself closer.

Freddie opened his arms to him, and Roger basically dove into his chest, the blond’s head buried in between Freddie’s neck and shoulder, grabbing the duvet and flinging it over his head; Freddie laughed at the over-the-top nature of Roger’s actions. 

Roger let out a content noise as they wrapped their arms around each other. Roger pulled the second blanket tightly around himself and his boyfriend.

“I love you,” he said, looking up only to see Freddie had fallen back asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. Roger smiled at the sight and lowered himself down to the space between Freddie’s chest and shoulder and fell asleep, engulfed in each other's warmth.

***

I COULD NOT INSERT AN IMAGE BECUASE I AM DUMB BUT HERE IS THE TUMBLR LINK TO MY FANART:

https://grahamcockroach.tumblr.com/post/635885198102364160/fanart-for-my-fic-my

**Author's Note:**

> this fucking sucks i promise i can write better lol i hope u like my fanart though


End file.
